


Ribbed For Her Pleasure

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autofellatio, Barbed Penis, Breast Play, Breasts, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Galvatron Abuses His Minions, Infanticide, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Competition, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rivalry, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Painful Intercourse, Painful Sex, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Sperm Competition, Sweep Fetish, Sweepcubcide, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Work In Progress, semen displacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge mates with and impregnates a female Seeker, then seeks to keep the litter a secret from a murderous, cub-killing Galvatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbed For Her Pleasure

Scourge caught the scent of a female in heat, as he meandered around Chaar. From the odor, it was a Seeker femme. Normally the Sweeps thought themselves above Seekers, even the females. But when one came into Cyber-estrus, it was a different matter. The urge to mate that resulted from smelling the pheromone mixture was so strong that a Sweep would even mount a female Autobot. He tracked the scent and made his way to some caves that were not very deep, but deep enough for privacy. He found a blue Seeker femme lying down on the floor of the cave, moaning and pushing her fingers into her port, trying to give herself relief from her current state.

Scourge cleared his throat noisily. The femme looked up with a start. "Need help with something?" he asked seductively. He slowly approached her, allowing his own scent to waft into her olfactory sensors. Normally the scent of a Sweep wasn't impressive or particularly detectable to a female, but when one was in heat, a Sweep's odor was irresistible.

"Maybe," she said slowly and doubtfully. She'd never mated with a Sweep before, and was uncertain as to how it would feel. The Sweep leader looked handsome enough, but she had heard stories. Strange stories. But for now, those rumors didn't matter. She was suddenly overcome by her own cyber-hormones and assumed the mating position. Scourge rumbled and positioned himself over her, letting his interface panel slide open and his rod slip from his sheath.

The female seeker's port was already open, and she felt the slick, slightly prelubed interface slide into it quite easily. The Sweep then leaned forward and grasped her neck in his teeth.

The femme moaned as Scourge began thrusting. Something extra was stimulating her port on the outstrokes. What was it? It was causing little prickles of sensation as it rubbed past her G sensor, giving a little resistance on the outstrokes. The Sweep was thrusting quite rapidly too, and suddenly he roared around a mouthful of her neck as he ejaculated. Hot Sweepcum spurted from Scourge's Sweepenis and splashed against the sides of the female's port. Suddenly Scourge withdrew, and the interface popped out of her opening. At that moment she uttered a cry, as the scraping sensation became much more intense, dragging against her outer node and causing a massive orgasm. She shuddered violently and collapsed. When she came to, she rolled over and looked at her suitor. "That was so amazing, how did you do that?"

Scourge's interface was still out, and he was bent double, cleaning it with his tongue. The female watched in fascination. She'd never seen a Sweep's penis before, and the bright red color and tapered shaft were like nothing she'd ever experienced. The rasping noise made by Scourge's cleaning was also intriguing. Scourge paused in his licking and looked at the femme. "Interested in my equipment, are you?" he said, chuckling, "Well, feel free to explore, then." He pulled his head away so that she had access to his rod. She reached out to touch the shaft. It felt somewhat slimy, both from the natural lubrication secreted by the sheath, and from Scourge's own oral lubricants. She took note of the grey sheath, which was also an oddity to her. As her finger stroked the shaft upwards, she felt the strange resistance again. Upon further inspection, she found that the glans was covered in sub-microscopic backwards-pointing spines. The Sweep uttered a rumbling purr, and jerked slightly at the touch.

Enchanted by the scent coming off the Sweep's red rocket, the femme wondered how it would taste. She bent down and took the entire rod into her mouth, sucking eagerly. As her tongue encircled the rod it got rasped by the barbs, which felt wonderful not only to her, but to Scourge. He moaned and let her continue, enjoying the oral stimulation.

Even though she'd never performed oral sex on a Sweep before, the femme was quite adept and soon learned what was most stimulating as she experimented with tongueflicks and strokes. Her tongue even sneaked down into the sheath, tasting and probing. The sheath lubricant was quite pleasant, and she quickly learned that just under the tip of the rod was a highly sensitive spot. Whenever her tongue grazed it, Scourge shuddered intensely and his jaw went agape. "Ahhhh," he moaned.

Scourge was surprised by the bold forwardness of the femme and her eagerness to suck him off. Most femmes just wanted to mate. This one however, seemed to like his red rocket. And she was quite skilled, too. He suddenly roared as she sucked him right to climax, letting his seed fill her eager mouth.

She tasted Scourge's cum and noticed it had a heady musky flavor, with a sweet aftertaste. It was a lot better tasting than the emissions of the average Seeker, which tended toward slightly bitter. She guzzled it all, then sucked at the rod strongly to pull the last precious drops that remained inside the tubing. Once she got it all, she sat in front of him, gazing into his optics. After he recovered from his climax, he reached towards her chest and undid the tiny latches that held her armor on. Since she was a Seeker, there was the small matter of the cockpit in between, but one by one he freed both breasts, two good sized bluish orbs with dark grey nipples standing at attention.

Scourge was mesmerized by large breasts. As if hypnotized, his bearded mouth was drawn to one, while his clawed hand reached out and cupped the other. He delicately suckled the nipple, letting his rough tongue bathe it and caress it, circling around it to bring more stimulation. His claws teased the nipple on the other side, causing the femme to gasp and moan.

Mechs had sucked at her breast before, but the Sweep's rough tongue on her nipple was a new experience. It transmitted easily three times as much pleasure to her core as a regular mech's. She moaned as he kept swirling around the nipple, then swapped to the other one, suckling it as eagerly as he had its twin. His claws teased the other, and the talontips were very carefully sending bolts of need into her as they roamed not only over the nipple itself but her entire breast.

Scourge sometimes got the pleasure of playing with a femme's breasts, though not often. He rumbled softly as each lick of her nipple corresponded to an upsurge in pleasure from his red rocket. It began leaking precum. The femme suddenly turned and assumed the mating position invitingly, allowing Scourge to mount. The Sweep Leader did so without hesitation, sliding in and thrusting rapidly as before.

"Ohhhh! OH! OHHHHH!" the femme shouted, as the barbs on Scourge's interface scraped and excited her. She was already spasming with pre-orgasmic tremors, and he had not even cum yet. Scourge ejaculated and quickly withdrew, raking the barbs harshly on exiting. The femme screamed and collapsed, nearly passing out.

"That's it, I'm only mating with Sweeps after this," she murmured as she came to.

***

The scent of the female's fluids enticed Scourge to bend down and start lapping at her outer sensor node and port with his tongue. Short, quick strokes, that grazed and absorbed fluids. Scourge loved the taste of female port lubricant, and it was mingled with his own semen, which he also enjoyed tasting. The rasping tongue probed the port and teased and swirled around the outer sensor node in strokes of varying speeds now.

The femme squirmed and squealed. This was the best tonguework she'd ever had on her nether parts. Little bolts of sensation pulsed to her core as the Sweep licked. Rough tongues sure were handy.

For his part, Scourge continued to lick steadily, uttering a purr as he did so. The juices flowed freely, and he consumed them as quickly as they leaked out. He swirled the rough tongue over her outer sensor node more quickly, then took it into his mouth, sucking at it as he licked. The female shrieked and trembled intensely, and fluids started leaking out of her port so fast that it was almost as if she was ejaculating. Scourge didn't give up, he kept sucking and licking her node and port until she was trembling again, shivering violently in spasm. When she'd come down off that high, he finished licking her clean and then climbed over her. He nuzzled a breast and took its nipple into his mouth, while prodding at her entrance with his penis. He slid it in and held it still in there while he continued to suckle at her breast. He usually only used this particular mating position with a female that wasn't in Cyber-Estrus. However, the amount of foreplay this female was amenable to even in her altered state of mind seemed to call for it. He closed his eyes and purred softly, as his tongue rasped at the nipple in slow and fast alternating strokes. Then just slightly he began thrusting his hips. She responded by gasping and shivering. Her port walls clamped down on Scourge's rod, making it harder to thrust. The clamping resistance caused the barbs to flare slightly, and Scourge whimpered in pleasure. He sped up the pace, using one set of claws to tease one nipple as he mindlessly sucked the other with abandon.

The female gasped and shivered as that spiny barbed rod slid back and forth inside her. This particular position had the effect of narrowing the port walls, making the pressure on the invading interface greater. This was far more pleasurable for Scourge, who got better sensations when his spines met more resistance on the outstrokes. As well, the increased friction from the thrusting was much more enjoyable to the female.

She leaned back, arching slightly as she felt Scourge's attentions to her nipples. Nobody had ever sucked her nipple while engaged in the act of copulation, and the sensations were very good together.

The pleasure he was getting from pushing into those narrowed port walls spurred the Sweep to suckle and lick more firmly and intensely. He was like a dying mech in need of energon, the way he stimulated her. Each rasp of his tongue against the sensitive areas on her breast caused a gasp and a shiver from her, and her port became even more lubricated.

Scourge growled steadily as he stepped up his thrusting, while sucking harder on the nipple. He switched to the other nipple suddenly, then held still as he roared and ejaculated. Jet after jet of cyberdna transmission fluid spurted from him into the female's port. As he came, his rod began sliding back out, being withdrawn simply by the retractive action that brought his interface back into its sheath. The female moaned steadily as it slowly but surely dragged against her port walls on exit, and uttered a cry as the spines raked across her hidden sensor node with the narrowed walls constricting Scourge's rod on exit. She then cried out and shivered intensely, orgasming as Scourge's rod left her completely and slipped back into his sheath. For his part, he was still suckling her breast.

The female was surprised how attentive Scourge was. She'd been in cyber-estrus before, and had mated, but only with Seekers. Each time, she'd failed to conceive. But something felt different, this time. Little did she know that the barbs on Scourge's cyberpenis were specifically designed to induce cyber-ovulation. She was vaguely aware that the frequency with which she and Scourge coupled was at least three times more frequent than with anyone else.

Scourge knew that the success of matings with Sweeps was far greater than any other Decepticons. Some females mated exclusively with Seekers, and few of those ever became pregnant. However, nearly every female that mated with a Sweep had a litter of Sweepcubs. He smelled his mate, taking in her pheromones. There was a subtle shift in them; this indicated she'd released her data. His own data in the form of cyber-sperm would be meeting and combining with that data within the next few days. Scourge enjoyed mating, but felt extra pleasure from the knowledge that the female would be carrying his offspring.

Even though she'd already released data, Scourge didn't let up on the copulation. In fact, he knew that sometimes the female could be stimulated into sending multiple data packets, resulting in decent-sized litters.

Being a Sweepcub on Chaar was risky and dangerous. The mortality rate for the cubs was shockingly high. Galvatron had killed a few in an insane rage, and there were other dangers and pitfalls that could terminate a cub. Occasionally a Terrorcon or Predacon would find a litter and destroy it. This made Scourge angry, but Galvatron refused to do anything about it and would mutter something about there being too many Sweeps around, anyway. He even forbade Scourge and the Sweeps from exacting revenge over a terminated cub. To counter this blatant disregard for the lives of their offspring, the Sweeps had taken to being very secretive about their mating habits, and finding new and innovative ways to conceal a female's litter of Sweepcubs from the others.

Scourge mounted the female again, grasping her tightly as he thrusted, those barbs working wonders on her internal sensors. He roared in pleasure as he ejaculated, while the female felt the warm spurts of semen filling her port. He quickly withdrew, triggering her orgasm on exit. She shuddered intensely, and her port began vaccuum-transporting the Sweep's deposit further into her reproductive tract. The Sweep slumped over his mate, purring in satisfaction.

Scourge stayed with the female for several days. Once her cyber-estrus ended, Scourge left the cave first. He went to groom himself and make it appear as though he had been doing something else. The female waited for a while before re-emerging from the cave.

They had good reason to conceal their activities. If Galvatron caught a Sweep mating with a female, he would fly into a rage and fire at the pair. Fortunately the Sweeps' quick ejaculation mechanisms would usually assure that by the time they were caught, they'd already inseminated the female. If male and female fled quickly enough, Galvatron would not pursue. Usually his plasma-tic would distract him and he'd focus on something else. Sweeps occasionally would be injured if they didn't dismount quickly enough, though not seriously.

If Galvatron caught several Sweeps in the act in a relatively short period of time, he'd sometimes gather them to berate and then pummel them. So it was of the utmost importance that the Sweeps keep their sensors peeled for any intruder while engaging in copulation, and that they disengage and flee if they sensed any approach.

Some of the Seekers had complained to Cyclonus that the females that they had mated with during cyber-estrus had produced Sweep cubs instead of Seeker cubs. While Cyclonus was fully aware of the difficulties faced by females conceiving when mated to a Seeker, he was also dismayed that the Sweeps, having seemed to have found a way around this difficulty, had taken another male's mate and seeded her with their own offspring. Cyclonus thought this to be dishonorable, even despite the fact that the females rarely chose permanent mates, and sometimes mated with multiple Seekers in their cyber-estrus. Seekers did not have the stamina of the Sweeps and would be exhausted by the end of the second day. So while a Sweep could easily stay with a female during the full Cyber-Estrus, a Seeker most often could not. When a Seeker male was incapable of continuing was the time that one of the Sweeps would most often take over the mating and thus impregnate the female.

There were some odd occurrences, however. Once Galvatron had chased a Sweep off one of the females, and the female had subsequently mated with a Seeker. That female had conceived, and produced Seeker cubs. The Seeker had been pleasantly surprised that the female had conceived. At the time nobody stopped to figure that the reason the female had conceived had something to do with the Sweep that had mated with her at the beginning of her cyber-estrus.

It was fortunate that females who were pregnant did not 'show' physical signs of carrying offspring. The female that Scourge had mated with continued to go about her business as if nothing had happened. But when it was nearly time to give birth, Scourge sensed it and approached her.

"You mustn't deliver on Chaar," he whispered to her, coming in close so that others could not overhear. "Galvatron will destroy the litter if he finds it, as will the Predacons or the Terrorcons."

"Where should I go?" the female wondered.

Scourge handed her a datapadd with directions to a small planet not far from Chaar. "There," he says, "There is a place prepared for females who are about to give birth. It's secure and much safer than Chaar."

The female nodded.

"Memorize the route, then erase the padd," Scourge said, "It is imperative that others not find out about this place." He then moved off, leaving the female alone.

The female waited a few hours before heading towards the co-ordinates Scourge had given her, under the pretense of going out on patrol. She found the planet, and landed close to the specific co-ordinates of her destination. It was an organic world, but nearby were techno-trees that bore energon fruit, the product of cyber-photosynthesis. Small creatures, perfect prey for young Sweeps, were evidently in abundance here. She found a well-hollowed out den with several chambers and passageways dug into the side of a hill. The hill itself was set on a raised plateau that looked out over a large plain with a few trees dotted sporadically in the grasslands. The den itself was near a source of water, which explained the tree canopy over it. She noticed that when she entered the den, her sensors didn't penetrate the outside, and she only got a small window of energy emission detection through the burrow opening itself, and even then only when she was in line-of-sight. The Sweeps had chosen this location well. Nothing was more important to them than to be able to conceal the cubs from long-range detection.

Scourge didn't understand why the Predacons or the Terrorcons interfered with Sweepcub litters and killed any cubs they found. To his knowledge they were all sterile and couldn't sire litters of their own. He certainly hadn't heard of Terrorcons mating with females, though there had been sporadic reports of one or two of the Predacons attempting to mount a female while in beast mode. Tantrum and Headstrong would toss the cubs with their horns and trample them to death, leaving the remains for their fellow Predacons or the Terrorcons to devour. Rampage and Razorclaw would simply tear into the cubs and eat them, though occasionally they'd torment a cub slowly, like a cat with a mouse, before devouring it. And Divebomb would swoop down from the sky, snatch a cub in his beak, and take it to a nest and peck it apart. The Terrorcons were worse; they would all eat the cubs, and sometimes Hun-grrr's or Sinnertwin's heads would pull a cub apart fighting over it. Scourge had no idea, but the Terrorcons, Divebomb, and the two feline Predacons found the cubs to be rather tasty. And the Sweeps were forced to stand by helplessly while a litter was slaughtered.

Scourge arrived at the den in time to watch the female go into labor. A female giving birth was very vulnerable, as were the newborn cubs. Several things could go wrong, and the female might require assistance lest she or her cubs perish.

The female's interface port opened, and soon a tiny Sweep slid out, still encased in the silicone membrane of its amniotic sac. Scourge quickly and carefully tore the cub free with the tip of a talon, taking care not to injure his offspring. Lubricating fluids leaked out of the sac and Scourge began grooming the cub, cleaning it off. It uttered a nonverbal squeaking sound. The Sweep leader assisted the cub in finding the mother's energy supply access, and it settled down to nurse. While the first cub nursed, another made its way through the birth canal. Scourge freed this cub as well, cleaning it carefully. His own nonverbal rumblings seemed to calm the cubs down.

There were no further cubs forthcoming. There were apparently only two in this litter. Easier for the mother to look after, but Scourge felt all the more compelled to protect them. He curled up beside the female, uttering purrs and listening to his offspring as they nursed and made their own little high-pitched sounds. The female herself went to sleep, content in the knowledge that Scourge would protect her and her cubs.

Most females soon realized that Sweeps were much more attentive fathers than Seekers were. While Seekers usually paid lip service to fatherhood, they were not very involved in the day-to-day raising of their cubs. They were also less apt to defend their offspring against threats. A Terrorcon was just as likely to destroy a Seeker Cub as a Sweep Cub, but to date no Seekers bothered concealing their offspring nor providing their mates with a place where they could hide them. And if they had to defend a female and cubs on the planet that they'd chosen, the Sweeps were ferocious and almost fearless when driving off an attacker. In fact, three Sweeps had successfully fended off two Predacons who had threatened a litter, before Galvatron forbade the Sweeps from fighting back when their offspring were being attacked. Both Predacons had serious injuries, having faced the full fury of Sweep claws and fangs. Sweeps would even defend offspring that was not directly theirs, but was the offspring of a brother Sweep. This fact hadn't gone unnoticed by females, and this was one of the advantages that some females saw in choosing to mate with a Sweep.

As Scourge rested, memories of litters lost in the past started to surface.

***  
One of the Sweeps had impregnated a female Seeker not long after the Decepticons had arrived on Chaar, soon after the disastrous initial alliance with the Quintessons. Fuel was scarce, and when the female gave birth, it was out in the open. It had been a litter of four cubs, and when Galvatron stumbled upon them, he picked one up, threw it against a ruined building, and blasted it. This caused the female to flee the area. Scourge and the other Sweeps looked upon their leader in horror. Why would Galvatron do this?

One of the Sweeps, presumably the cubs' father, ran to the youngster. The cub was fatally wounded and clearly was fading fast.

Galvatron wasn't satisfied, however, he grabbed another Sweepcub and began to crush it in his hands. The cub cried out, which only enraged Galvatron further. Finally the cub stopped making noise, and Galvatron dropped the lifeless body unceremoniously.

The cub who was attacked first first finally expired, and the parent Sweep realized there were only two cubs left, and Galvatron was pointing his cannon at the remaining two. Panicking, the Sweep ran up to his leader. "Mighty Galvatron, please! Spare them!"

"NYEARGH!" Galvatron shouted, backhanding the Sweep. The Sweep was hit so hard that he was knocked right into Scourge, who was standing several feet away. The Sweep picked himself up in time to see Galvatron firing his cannon rapidly at the two surviving cubs.

Cyclonus was as shocked as the Sweeps at Galvatron's behavior. Once Galvatron had stopped shooting, he went up to him. "Mighty Galvatron, why do you attack future warriors of the Decepticons?"

Galvatron punched Cyclonus, knocking him backwards. Then he pointed a finger at the Sweep that had sired the cubs. "You dare sire a litter while energon is scarce? I will not waste fuel on Decepticons that cannot fight! Especially when it will be years before they are capable!"

From then on, Galvatron killed every single cub he found, whether it was a Seeker, or a Sweep. Those that Galvatron didn't find, were almost inevitably found by the Predacons or the Terrorcons.

The urge to reproduce was very strong in the Sweeps, especially since there were initially so few of them, compared to the number of Seekers. Scourge then recalled the first time Galvatron caught him mating.

***

Scourge was with a female that was particularly vocal during copulation. The encounter had been notable in that it had begun with oral sex. When he'd encountered the female, his interface was out of its sheath and sporting an erection. When a Sweep had an erection, his penis pointed upwards instead of downwards, even though there was practically no difference in the stiffness of the rod. The female had knelt in front of him as he approaced and took his penis into her mouth. This was unusual for a female to do, at least when she was in the throes of cyber-estrus; most females assumed the mating position so the male could mount and penetrate. Scourge's optics closed as he felt the female's mouth and tongue slide over his slick, spiny rod. He moaned as she found his most senstive area and focused on it. She continued to lick and bob on the red rocket until Scourge shuddered violently and ejaculated with a roar.

Moments after, Scourge fully recovered from his climax and the female presented herself in the mating position. He lapped at her port for a while with his tongue, causing her to climax. She uttered a mighty scream of pleasure that echoed through the cave that they were having their encounter in. Then he climbed over her and inserted his heated red rod. He thrusted quickly, trying to inseminate her as fast as possible. He heard footsteps and wanted to deposit his seed before there was any interruption. Just as he came, spurting his semen into the female's port, he felt a powerful laser blast hit him. He yelped and withdrew quickly, then turned to see who had shot him.

Galvatron was standing there, seething in rage. He aimed his cannon at Scourge again, and the Sweep wasted no time fleeing for his life.

Scourge stayed in the general area, however, waiting for Galvatron to leave. But Galvatron did not leave. Instead, the Decepticon Leader mounted the female himself and mated with her.

***

Galvatron was seated in his throne, frowning. Occasionally some obvious sparks emanated from cracks in the side of his head. The plasma-tic was particularly bad today. Frustration built up in the Decepticon Leader.

Neither he nor the Terrorcons had found any cubs lately. Nonetheless, he knew that the Sweeps HAD to have been mating with females. Lacking the sophisticated sensors of the Sweeps, Galvatron had relied on random searching and stumbling upon a mating pair by the loud vocalizations of an orgasming female. He'd chase the male off, be they Seeker or Sweep (but most often Sweep), and would take the female for himself. Fortunately he usually had an erection by the time the other male had fled, so he could pick up right where the other left off. The female never objected; even in her altered state she was well aware that to refuse Galvatron would probably result in being injured.

Galvatron now relived the last time he'd mated, having chased a random Sweep away from a female Seeker. He'd quickly climbed over the female and inserted himself forcefully, causing the female to gasp. His large thick rod was grasped by the spasming port of the female, and inevitably it would be slick with the female's own lubricant as well as the deposit from the previous male. The shape of his penis also tended to force out the sperm of any recent previous competitors, and it would be pulled back and drip out of the female's port on the out-thrusts. And since Galvatron's usual time to ejaculation from penetration was around 15 minutes, it was more than enough time for all that thrusting to remove any immediate prior semen contributions. Sweep semen was rather thin and thus easily expelled. He grunted heavily as he thrusted, feeling his climax nearing. Suddenly he shouted something unintelligible as his fluids rushed through his penis and spurted into the female's port. He held it there, shuddering violently while he was inside her to the hilt, as thick ropey cum filled her. Slowly he withdrew, as the female had already orgasmed halfway through the thrusting. His member soon became flaccid and he pulled it back behind the interface panel. Unlike the Sweeps, he had no sheath, but he could retract it into a hollow cavity instead.

But instances like this, while statisfying, never bore results. No matter how many females he mated with, no matter how many times he chased Seekers or Sweeps off them, the results were always the same: Either the female bore Sweep cubs, or she failed to conceive at all. This enraged Galvatron immensely. He couldn't understand why the Sweeps were so successful at mating while he was not.

***

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
